booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldy Boi
The Goldy Boi is a rare, golden version of the Lurky Boi. This Boi is also a much deadlier version of the Lurky Boi. It is the second mob to have a stronger counterpart, the other being the Antmen. Location * Outside the main island, in the canal. * Surrounding the ice island, you can find one. Drops When killed it drops 4 Raw Fish and 9 Raw Gold. Another notable drop is the 30 Experience points it gives. Attack The Goldy Boi is functionally an instant kill, but still will not attack people on rafts (not instant kill anymore, does 99 damage to all armors). Taming When these were added you could attempt to tame them with a Big Saddle, but they would vanish into thin air. As of the Void Update, you can now tame it with a Saddle, turning it into a Domestic Goldy Boi. It moves considerably faster than a regular Domestic Boi but only does 12 damage to entities on contact. The Domestic Goldy Boi also has only 150 health and the drops of a regular Domestic Boi, making it a slight disappointment. Trivia/Tips * Do not ride a Domestic Boi when trying to attack it. Both sharks will attack each other and in the end the Domestic Boi will lose which means the Golden Boi will then attack the player. * When being chased by a hacker, finding a Goldy Boi and running around it can lead to the Goldy Boi killing the hacker. * It can sometimes spawn in the waterfall, and it is very hard to see. Before the player goes inside the waterfall, they should check if there is a Goldy Boi to avoid being attacked. * The most efficient way of killing these are by hitting them from your boat. You will not take any damage by using this strategy. This is also the same strategy used to kill Lurky Bois. * When tamed the Goldy Boi attacks much more quickly, gaining a high buff of attack rate in compensation for the decreased damage. * It is one of the deadliest mobs in the game, dealing approximately 99 damage to players. * It is usually considered the best mount in the game due to its insane speed. * Sometimes this is deemed not worth killing as it's so easy to die from it. You can get gold from Gold Nodes instead and you can get EXP from Mammoths, Sun Trees, Domestic Bois, etc. * It also gives the same amount of EXP as a Domestic Boi, so instead of killing the Goldy Boi’s 1000 health, you could just tame a regular Lurky Boi and kill it. (Patched) * Unlike its original counterpart, it wasn't nerfed. * Even though this is a golden mob, it is not considered a resource and takes extra damage from weapons. ** However, you shouldn’t use a weapon against this as you could end up breaking your own raft and having a very bad day. Instead, use a Pickaxe. * Soybeen confirmed that in the next update '''Goldy Bois will become tamable. '''However, player's fears were calmed down, as although it is insanely fast in the water, tamed Goldy Bois were nerfed to deal 12 damage. ** This enraged some players as they thought they could use the Domestic Goldy Bois as a deadly weapon to most players. ** If you see a Goldy Boi and go in the water, even if it’s a different side of land, the Goldy Boi may still get attracted to you if your close enough. ** Sometimes the Goldy boi will submerge making it undetectable so players should craft a raft as Goldy Bois can’t attack players on rafts or if near simply go on land Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Animals Category:Golden Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Top-Tier Category:Gold